


fever pitch

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: Epicurean Philosophy [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega V (Devil May Cry), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Repost From Another Account, Restraints, Riding, V is Not Part of Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Vergil gets home and finds V in heat.---repost due to moving accounts





	fever pitch

The scent hits Vergil the moment he opens their apartment door. His knees almost buckle at the overwhelming fog of it and he has to brace himself against the door frame. His alpha instincts threaten to take over and it takes him a moment to control himself.

Vergil swallows and forces himself to think.

The air is sweet with the scent of strawberries, thick in the oxygen he's inhaling; his favourite smell, coaxing him to the bedroom. Their apartment door is wide open. His dick is so hard it hurts. Desperate, breathless moans are spilling from their bedroom.

V's body is desperate for attention and he's doing his best to please himself.

The scent of strawberries means- Vergil shuts the door and discards his coat before walking quickly to the bedroom. V hadn't bothered shutting the door and Vergil has to, again, grip to the door frame.

Sure enough, V's fingers are pressing between his legs, working himself open. The skin beneath his sack has separated, revealing a wet cunt, dripping slick down to his ass. Vergil internally curses; V's body is readying itself to prepare for children and he hasn't had the chance to buy any new condoms since they ran out two days ago. This hasn't happened for a while; it happens much less frequently as V gets older and Vergil wants to kick himself for missing this opportunity.

V half sits up, panting, and Vergil makes eye contact.

His eyes are dazed, almost fogged over, his lips swollen from biting them. His hair sticks to his forehead and there's a sheen to his skin. Vergil wonders how long V has been working himself before he got home.

"Ver... Vergil."

Vergil strides across the room and kneels on the bed, his hands tugging V up by his ankles in a swift movement. His omega falls onto his back with a yelp and Vergil growls. V wiggles his hips, panting softly.

"Want... Want you, Vergil."

Vergil silences him by biting into his thigh. "Not today. We're out of condoms."

V whines and wriggles his hips, desperate and Vergil doesn't waste any time. He leans down, blowing hard against the sensitive, swollen nub sticking out between the folds of his cunt. V whimpers, his hands twisting to grip the sheets as his legs shake.

Vergil repeats the motion a few times, watching how V arches and shifts, listens how he whimpers, close to begging Vergil for anything.

"How long?"

V kicks a foot, still tight in Vergil's grip, frustrated at the alpha's tactics. Talk and he'll be rewarded. V collapses against the bed and Vergil can't help but smirk.

"Hours... Hours wanting you, wanting you to touch me, fill me up, lick me, breed me anything please please pl- AH."

Vergil rewards the babbling with a strong lick through his folds. He groans softly and does it again, pushing himself as hard as he dares against V's sensitive skin. He's warm, so wet, and the overwhelming sweet scent drives him insane. He forces himself to take his time, long languid licks from base to clit, spending time to reward V's whimpers with a few flicks of his tongue over the nub. He feels how much wetter V gets just by his mouth and groans against him. It makes V shiver and moan softly.

Vergil leans back to fully appreciate the sight in front of him. He watches as V tenses and untenses, how small droplets of slick slip from his entrance and dribble down.

Vergil catches a few of them and slides his finger down, using them to easily slide a finger into V's ass. V yells out, back arching, as Vergil slides it fully in. He waits a moment before slowly moving it, curling his finger and twisting. Tears slip down V's temples and Vergil chuckles.

"So wound up, so frustrated."

V growls, his instincts winding him up further, only to whimper and try and spread his legs when Vergil replies with one of his own. His lips wobble slightly and he stares up at Vergil, his eyes filling.

"Please... Vergil please."

Vergil pulls his finger free and releases V's ankle. Immediately, the omega is on his knees, grinding down and Vergil bites into his neck, groaning.

Even through his underwear and work trousers, he can feel how wet V is, how desperate his body is to be claimed and filled and he has to force himself to stay in control. He leans back and runs his hand up under the shirt V is still wearing, letting the omega grind and rut. He tugs the shirt up just enough so he can lean in and suck on his nipple, rolling it between his teeth.

V chokes and cries out, fingers digging into Vergil's shoulders with a vice grip. Vergil shudders and raises his other hand to twist and tug the other bud as he works. He starts raising his hips, bringing them up to meet V as he pushes down. The omega shakes against him, moans turning to desperate whimpers and Vergil smirks as he bites down as hard as he dares on the nipple in his mouth.

V cries out, tears streaming down his face, shuddering and Vergil groans as he feels V come; the slick coats his erection even through his trousers and he ruts upwards, enticing as much out of his omega as he can.

V collapses against him, crying and shaking. His cock is still hard, cunt still pulsing and Vergil grunts.

He leans back and tugs the shirt off of V completely, kissing down his chest softly. "I'm going to have to stay up late to get these cleaned now."

V moans weakly in response and Vergil shifts them carefully. He lays V down, stroking a hand through his hair before kissing him softly. V desperately grips to his shirt and leans his hips up, gasping against his alpha's mouth and Vergil sighs.

"Shush. Calm. Calm." He presses kisses against the tears slipping down V's temples. "I'll take care of you."

V breaths heavily and nods and Vergil kisses down his neck. He travels down, taking a moment to suck on the nipple he had neglected before kissing down to V's navel.

He leans back and gently presses his fingers against V's slit, collecting as much slick as possible. V jumps and moans at the contact, chest heaving and Vergil tugs his hand back. Carefully, he traces his fingers down V's erection, nails brushing against the nerve.

His omega whimpers and moans, head tilted back. Vergil watches, marvelling V for a moment.

He looks thoroughly wrecked already, hair stuck to his face, his forehead and his eyelashes. His skin is sticky, wet and too hot. His pupils are blown and darting around the room feverishly. But he still looks serene; he still looks like the shy angelic omega that Vergil fell in love with so many years ago.

Vergil wraps his fist as tight as he dares around V's slicked cock and starts jerking.

V moans, low in his throat, and pushes his hips upwards.

Vergil smirks and shakes his head. He's not giving that much control up after letting the omega please himself. His spare hand spreads across one of V's tiny, petit hips and pushes down. "It's my turn now. Behave."

V whimpers and falls still as Vergil speeds his movement up. He squeezes here and there and he watches how V's chest hitches each time, how his moans catch in throat and how his eyes roll upwards a moment.

Eventually, Vergil pulls back and stands up. V whimpers and struggles for a moment to find strength but he sits up. His hands curl in Vergil's shirt and try and drag him back down. Vergil knocks his omega's hands off with ease. "Wait." He says it with a growl and V falls back onto the bed.

Vergil takes his time, undressing bit by bit and walking across the room to deposit his clothes in the laundry bin. He's just closing it when he hears a soft moan across the room. He snaps his head round to find V pressing his fingers inside of himself, as deep as he can into his cunt and Vergil growls.

V stares deftly at him and doesn't retract his hand.

Vergil simply smirks and makes his way back to the bed. V's movements falter slightly but don't stop as Vergil pulls open their drawer, pulling a pair of handcuffs out. V's eyes widen and he shakes his head but Vergil easily grabs his wrist. He secures it and threads the other cuff through the bed head and grabs his other wrist, securing it.

V struggles for a moment and then curses. "Fuck you."

Vergil chuckles at the growled responses and leans down to kiss him. The way V comes to his senses, growling and giving Vergil as much as he's giving the omega always drives his own desperation for the other to new levels.

He waits, cupping his hand around V's cheek, but he stops struggling against the cuffs. Vergil kisses him again at the silent consent before leaning back to retrieve the lube. V moans and watches as Vergil coats his fingers and leans back to press his fingers inside of himself.

Vergil grunts; its been a while since he was last stretched, and he loosens against the sheets, forcing his finger deeper in himself. He gives a few thrusts, a few twists and then slides a second one home. He moans, feeling how the rub inside of him, pressing together against his own walls, and has to bite his lip. He breathes heavily, forcing a third finger into himself, listening to the sounds V is making watching him. The handcuffs clatter against the headboard and he moans and whimpers. Vergil hides a smirk as he forces his fingers as deep as he dares, gasping when he catches his prostate. He seizes up a moment before indulging himself, letting himself press and rub against it, milking himself for a moment before having to force himself to pull out. He pants a moment before he comes back to his senses.

Finally, Vergil kneels, crawling up to kiss V. The omega melts under his kiss, his anger at being ignored during his heat dissipating in an instant. He rocks up, catching his erection against Vergil's thigh and Vergil greedily swallows the moans that slip from his throat. He pulls back and reaches behind, gripping V's cock as hard as he dares.

V arches up, gasping and cursing, and Vergil squeezes slightly more. He watches V's face contort as he whimpers in pain but still tinged with pleasure. He tugs once or twice before softening his grip and V's eyes flicker open. "Asshole."

"Mm, that is where you're going."

V rolled his eyes and Vergil chuckled. He lined up and sunk himself down, forcing himself to sit straight in V's lap. V keened, immediately lost to his heat and hormones and desperately tried to rut upwards. Vergil pinned his hips, breathing ragged.

"Wait." It's a command, direct with no room to argue and V pants. His hips fall still and he bites his lip hard.

Vergil waits. He turns his head to the clock on their bed and waits.

"Please, please, please, God you're so tight so tight warm, please."

Vergil smirks at V's babbling, desperate and begging. The clocks ticks forward two minutes.

"Alpha! Alpha please, please, I need it, I need you please."

Two more minutes tick by as V's voice becomes more shrill. Vergil can hear the desperate tears in his throat.

"Please!" It's almost a scream this time, full of begging, the instinctive need for his alpha and Vergil lifts himself. He waits for the clock to tick by one more minute and then drops himself.

V chokes on the beg that was going to slip from his throat and groans, hips pushing upwards. Vergil lets him, lets his omega chase his need by pushing his hips up as Vergil slams down.

Their moans seem to almost harmonise throughout the bedroom, gasps and yelps breaking the sound as they chase each other to orgasm. Vergil yelps, content, as V brushes his prostate. "Right there, miss it and I'll leave you tied up for the rest of your heat."

V whimpers and thrusts up as best he can. Vergil groans as each thrust drives home, V's cock pressing harder and harder against his prostate. "That's it, that's it, baby." V makes a noise, almost sounding unsure and Vergil bends his head to make eye contact. "You're doing amazing."

The slight look of doubt in his eyes disappears and V closes his eyes, thrusting upwards as hard as he can. Vergil grits his teeth and cups V's face. He'd forgotten for a moment how different this was during V's heat; so desperate to please his alpha so he could be rewarded, to have what he so desperately craved.

"God, V, harder. Harder."

Vergil hisses as V complies, gasping and panting as he drives his hips upwards. Vergil grips his own cock, letting his nails drag against the skin as he jerks, slamming himself down to meet V's thrusts. He couldn't see properly, his vision obscured by colour spots.

V comes first, for just a moment, the omega moaning as he releases his cock for what's probably the first time since his heat hit. It pushes Vergil over the edge and he yells, head thrown back as he rides V's cock as his own orgasm hits.

He bucks and rides through his orgasm before dropping his head. His legs can barely hold himself up and he wonders for a moment if he'll just fall forwards.

"V-Vergil."

V's voice, collected for a short moment, breaks Vergil's thoughts and he looks up. His face is contorted slightly and Vergil quickly lifts himself off of V's softening and likely over sensitive cock. His own erection is no more and he leans down.

V desperately strains for a kiss and Vergil indulges him, licking into his mouth and teasing his tongue. V grunts and pulls back, tears in his eyes.

"I'm still so wet please it hurts. It's so hot it's so hot it hurts." His voice breaks with sobs and Vergil leans up, rubbing across V's cheek.

"Give me a moment to catch my breath, sweet, just a moment. Then I'll sort your pretty little cunt out."

V's hips buck up at the words and Vergil sighs softly. He blinks a few times and pinches his own thigh before shaking his head.

V's body is trembling, sweat still covering his chest and arms. Vergil can see the heat beginning to loosen its hold but can see how it's still curling under V's skin, demanding more, more gratification, more satisfaction.

He situates himself, grips V's ankles and forces them up and apart. V moans and bucks his hips, panting and losing control again, desperate and longing.

Vergil lays himself down and takes a moment to watch V's cunt. How it desperately clenches and unclenches, how slick still slips down his soft folds.

He dives in.

Vergil wastes no time, slipping his tongue right inside V's delicate hole. V half screams out, legs stretching out and thighs squeezing around Vergil's head and Vergil groans as best he can. He fucks his tongue in and out, pressing deeper inside. He twists his tongue as best as he can, groaning at the delectable scent and taste overwhelming his senses.

He bends his arm and pushes V's leg out the way to push two fingers into his cunt, thrusting them straight away.

V sobs and presses his hips down, thighs quivering as they start squeezing again. Vergil twists his wrist, curling and forcing his fingers deeper, looking for V's sweet spot. He pulls his head back, retracting his tongue and allowing his fingers more room and slips a third in with ease. He settles for sucking on V's clit, ever so gently rolling it between his teeth before lapping at it, eyes half open to watch how V twists and pants.

V spasms and screams and Vergil smirks. He rubs his fingers against the spot again and watches as V ruts down, gasping and desperate. He works with V's movements, making sure there isn't a moment where his fingers aren't pressing against that spot, sucking furiously on his clit.

It doesn't take long.

V locks up, tightens and then screams Vergil's name as he cums. Vergil pulls his hand away, quickly, replacing them with his mouth as he desperately laps at the rush of cum, moaning at the sweet taste.

Once he's sure he's captured every drop, Vergil finally kneels.

V is panting, struggling to find his breath but looks content, satisfied by his alpha. Carefully, Vergil crawls to sit next to him and holds his wrists before undoing the cuffs. They fall down the back of the bed - Vergil makes a mental note to retrieve and clean them later on - before laying V's arms on the bed.

He gets up and grabs the salve from the bathroom before returning. He runs a hand through V's hair, the omega struggling to stay awake and smiles. "Rest, I've got you."

V nods and let's his eyes fully close, relaxing completely against the mattress.

Vergil is careful as he lifts each of his mate's hands, rubbing the salve into the reddened marks the cuffs have left behind. He's soft with his fingers, making sure each inch of red is covered and the salve rubbed in before he moves to the other wrist.

He caps the salve before reaching for the baby wipes on the dresser. He separates V's legs and begins cleaning off his thighs. V doesn't stir, his breathing uninterrupted.

It's moments like this; V weak and vulnerable and completely off guard that always throws Vergil off. He pauses in his movements to lean down and press a gentle kiss to V's forehead. The omega smiles softly, shifting a little and Vergil smiles.

He returns to cleaning V's legs of the drying cum, knowing how much he hates the residue of stickiness left behind and sighs.

As usual, with V's heat satisfied, his skin has refolded, obscuring and hiding the entrance nestled between his legs. Vergil kicks himself internally and grabs his phone to set a reminder to buy condoms. He sets it back on the nightstand before finishing cleaning off V's thighs. He's quick to clean off the drying cum on their chests before chucking the wipes in the bin.

Vergil stands and walks across the room to get two sets of underwear, slipping some on himself. He sits on the edge of the bed and slips the second pair over V's feet and manoueveres them upwards.

Then, he finally lays next to V and tugs him onto his chest. His omega stirs softly, leaning up slightly to make sense of what's going on.

Vergil kisses him, stroking a hand through his hair to settle him and let's V settle on his chest. Their breathing slips into sync and Vergil presses a kiss to the top of V's head.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They lay in silence, curled up against each other as they both slip off to sleep, fingers interlocked above Vergil's heart.


End file.
